


I'll die if you deny me

by bbqmalfoy



Category: Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: Bands, Corey Taylor - Freeform, Feelings, Firing, Hurt, Jim Root - Freeform, Kicked out from band, M/M, Slipknot - Freeform, stone sour - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqmalfoy/pseuds/bbqmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey tells Jim is fired from Stone Sour, but everything becomes something Corey didn't mean to happen, nor Jim. It just kind of... happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll die if you deny me

**Author's Note:**

> Stephanie doesn't exist here, don't get me wrong i love her and she's the cutest but jim and corey together makes my heart melt asdfghjkl  
> (title credit goes to stone sour!)

This will probably the hardest thing Corey will do in his life, ever. He's going to fire his bestfriend from Stone Sour. Now, why the hell would he do such thing? It's not a secret that Jim Root is not happy in the band, that's why they're firing him, but it's a big chance Jim will take the wrong way. Well, at least they will have Slipknot left, right?

The other bandmembers agreed it's probably for the best if Corey says it. Everyone knows (except Corey of course) Jim has strong feelings for Corey and won't probably hurt him. 

Ah well, Jim isn't a violent man, but he can use strong words.

Corey is nervous, but mostly sad. Why can't Jim just be happy in Stone Sour? Everything would be so much easier.   
"Hey man", Jim said when he walked into the room where Corey is sitting in. Just a simple restroom; couch, coffee and chairs. Corey nodded as a hello back and couldn't bring himself to even look at the man. It's for his own good, don't fucking pussy out, Corey. "What's up?", Jim asked and poured up some coffee. Of course he can see right through you.

"You gotta understand...", Corey started but trailed off. How the fuck will he be able to say this?

"Just tell me, it's me", Jim furrowed his brows and took a sit in front of the much shorter man. 

"You gotta understand this is for your own good", Corey started and looked at Jim. "We all can see you're not happy in Stone Sour, Jim", Corey sighed and looked down. Somewhere in Jim's brain he understands what this is all about; he's being kicked out from the band and it's nothing he can do about it. "I'm sorry", Corey sighed and reached out to lay a relaxing hand on the taller man's shoulder. 

"Oh", was all Jim could say. After years being in Stone Sour he's kicked out. Of course there is anger bubbling up in Jim but also relief. He can now stay away more from Corey and work with his feelings for him. That's why he's sad, he has strong feelings for Corey, I wouldn't call it love, but they're strong. He's sad all the time, in Slipknot as well, but it's not as serious as in Stone Sour. He has 7 others to talk with, he can deal with it more in Slipknot. 

"Do you want to tell me?", Corey asked and let his hand slowly go off his shoulder, sitting more comfortable in the couch he's preparing himself to hear whatever's bothering Jim, his loved bestfriend. 

"No", Jim said. "I can't." 

"And why's that? Like you said, it's fucking me Jim", Corey sighed and facepalmed. "Just tell me so I can help you!", he exclaimed and didn't want to have one of his - oh so famous - anger bursts.

"Y'know", Jim started. Should he tell him? I mean the Slipknot tour starts in over 2 years and now he's kicked from Stone Sour, Corey will forget it in no time, plus Jim can avoid him easily. "I like you, Corey", he said.

Now, Corey is oblivious as fuck. Don't forget he couldn't figure out Jim's feelings before all this. 

"Well, I love you Jim- you're my fucking broth-", Jim cut him off with yelling a loud,

"no! Are you fucking blind or something? I like-like you", he shouted and stood up. He just can't be here and watch Corey looking at him like he's a stupid motherfucker. 

"Me? What the fuc...don't you fucking dare walk away!", Corey yelled. Jim actually thought the conversation was over, he didn't want to contuine with this talk as well. "Now sit the fuck down, you're depressed because of me?", Corey asked.

"I'm not depressed, I'm just sad", Jim rolled his eyes. 

"I don't know what to say... how can you like me?" Corey watched his friend sitting down again and fixed his shirt. He already knows Jim is bisexual but he will never know he's the reason why Jim even considered his sexuality. Waiting patiently for Jim's answer he rubbed his shaved head, it's starting to finally grow some hair back. 

"You're not mad?" Jim asked.

"Why would I even be mad? I'm just... surprised", he replied softly and tried to ignore Jim's teary eyes. He never cries.

"You're just so fucking oblivious, how didn't you notice? All the other guys did it", Jim said. He wiped off his tears in his eyes and just watched Corey. He is absolutely stunning. 

"I..I'm sorry? Would you know if I had feelings for you?", Corey whispered, closing his eyes. 

"Yes, 'cause you're obvious", Jim rolled his eyes. 

"How can I be both oblivious and obvious?", Corey smiled a little and opened his eyes only to see Jim by the door. "Don't go, please." 

Jim sighed loudly and turned around. "What do you feel about me?"

The question blew Corey away; what does he really feel? He thinks he's amazing, funny, nice and hot. Actually, Corey would like to kiss him whenever he pleases, but. 

"Corey?"

"I like you... as a friend." Lies, all lies.

"I couldn't go because you wanted to say that? Thank you, now I at least know", Jim rolls his eyes and cruses himself for even thinking for a split second he liked him back.

**Author's Note:**

> now the end is a little confusing but it's meant to, feel free to imagine what's happening after this meeting!!


End file.
